


If Hamilton met a Karen

by Hinnypercabeth12



Series: Hamilton Oneshots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Author needs sleep, F/M, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Hamliza, Jeggy, Karen - Freeform, Modern AU, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: What happens when Peggy and Alex go to the store to buy some food. They meet a Karen!Note: This is just for fun, and I was bored, and I think those gacha videoes are getting to me......
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Hamilton Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945414
Kudos: 16





	If Hamilton met a Karen

"Alex? Peggy?" Eliza called out.

"Yeah Betsy?" Alex answered as Peggy came down the stairs.

"John and I are going be cooking dinner, can you and Peggy go to the grocery to get some ingredients?"

"Sure Eliza," Peggy said before Alex could say anything.

Eliza smiled. "Thanks." She then handed then a list of ingredients they needed to buy.

They then arrived at the store.

"Alright, Alex," Peggy started. "You get the bread, I get the milk and coffee beans,"

Alex frowned. "I'm pretty sure coffee beans are not on the list."

"It's for me, Hamilton."

"Okay..."

Peggy first decided to get the coffee beans first. She went down an aisle, walking past a blonde-haired woman and began looking for the coffee beans.

"Let's see.." Peggy said to herself. "No....no...no...ahah! Coffee beans!" She then grabbed the can of coffee beans.

"Excuse me," said a voice. Peggy turned to see the same blonde-haired woman she had walked by earlier.

"Uh, yes?" Peggy said.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should be wearing something more proper." The blonde-haired woman said.

Peggy looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a yellow sweater over a white shirt with some jeans.

"Ma'am, I can wear whatever I want," Peggy said.

"Are you talking back to me?" The woman said. 

_Oh boy,_ Peggy thought. _It's a Karen._

"You should respect your elders," the Karen said.

"Um, I wasn't disrespecting you-" Peggy started.

"I demand to speak to your manager!" the Karen said.

"Hey Peggy, I got the bread," Alex said as he walked into the aisle. "did you get the milk yet-"

"You!" the Karen said. "Are you her manager?"

Alex blinked. "Uh, no-"  
  


"Bring me to your manager!" the Karen demanded. "I'm going to get you fired!"

Peggy blinked. "Ma'am, I don't work here-"

"I'll get you kicked out of this store!" the Karen said.

Alex had had enough. "Ma'am, she hasn't done anything wrong-"

"Do not talk!" shrieked the woman.

"You know what?" Alex said. "Peggy, I'll pay for the coffee beans and bread and let's just go to another store after that."

"Good idea." agreed Peggy.

Soon after that, they finally went home.

"What took you so long?" Eliza asked as she took some of the groceries out of the bag.

"It's a long story," Alex and Peggy said in unison.


End file.
